


I Can Fix That

by Wallflower_Avenger



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Before we knew Virgin sacrifices weren't the only sacrifices, Derek Can Fix It, Doesn't fit with the series at all..., Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Stiles doesn't want to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallflower_Avenger/pseuds/Wallflower_Avenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, let me get this perfectly clear Stiles, this isn’t the work of a werewolf but some psychopath going round and sacrificing Virgins?’ Stiles rubbed his hands through his hair in exasperation and gave a quick nod.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Fix That

**Author's Note:**

> My pathetic attempt at fluff.

“So, let me get this perfectly clear Stiles, this isn’t the work of a werewolf but some psychopath going round and sacrificing Virgins?’ Stiles rubbed his hands through his hair in exasperation and gave a quick nod. ‘Okay…and this concerns us because…?”

“Just because it isn’t the way a werewolf traditionally kills, doesn’t necessarily rule out an certain Alpha packs involvement. The timing of the two can’t be a coincidence.”

Derek nodded slowly. Turning away from the autopsy photos, he knew why Stiles was so desperate to solve these murders. It had become personal. The pretty blonde had been one of the last connections to his mother. 

“Well, I guess that means we’re no longer targets.” Derek pathetically tried to lighten the atmosphere. Even with all his experience of loss he struggled with comforting those in grief. 

“Huh, speak for yourself Sourwolf. I’m probably top of their list.” Stiles redden slightly when he realised completely what he had just revealed. 

Derek’s attention was pulled out of his musings when he heard what Stiles had said. 

“Wait…you’re still a virgin?” He face was completely still, but he could hear the pounding of his heart. How was Stiles still a Virgin? 

“Yeah.’ Stiles head had dropped forward, suddenly finding the dirt on the ground more interesting than Derek. ‘Not all 17 year olds have the same werewolf-ey attractiveness that you and Scott possess.” Oh God, had he just admitted to finding Derek attractive. Much as he tried, he couldn’t stop the blush that coloured his cheek, or slow the acceleration of his heartbeat. 

“I can fix that.” Derek was surprised by how hoarse his voice had become. He may not be a Virgin but Derek was far from experienced when it came to relationships. 

Stiles head snapped up and he met Derek’s piercing eyes. Although he looked calm Stiles saw the slight bloom of colour in his cheeks. 

“Umm…yeah.’ He nervously nodded. ‘Yeah. You could.” 

They both stood awkwardly looking at each other. Stiles breathing more and more heavily the longer they continued to stare. What if he was joking? Oh God, had he really made such an ass of himself? 

Then, with inhuman speed Derek bridged the short distance between them and pressed his lips against Stiles. It wasn’t as aggressive as Stiles had expected. Uncharacteristically gentle. 

When they pulled apart, Derek tipped his head towards Stiles battered Jeep. With a curt nod from Stiles he pulled him towards it.

“Are you sure about this Derek?” 

“Yes. Yes, Stiles, I am sure.”


End file.
